


Welcome Home

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during her time as SoS; Occasionally, their timing sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Opening the door of their house, she cursed the delay of her flight. Of course, she knew their plan had been ambitious to begin with, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed that it hadn’t worked out. They were supposed to have a few hours together at home between her return and his departure. However, it apparently wasn’t meant to be.

Slowly, she entered the empty house, exhausted from her travel, sad about having missed her husband and thus the chance for a kiss and a short while spent in his arms. She would have loved a hug from him. They tended to calm her, to focus her, to give her strength. He was the only person who had this particular effect on her, the only one who could accomplish it so easily, so fast. They were connected on a deep psychological level. Something she had never even dreamed possible. Who expected to find the perfect match? It was one of the best things ever happen to her. In general, she felt blessed.

Dropping things as she went – shoes by the door, jacket over an armchair, bag next to her desk – she made her way to the bedroom. There, on her pillow lay a red rose and a note.

_Sorry I missed you._  
 _Take a bath and relax._  
 _I’ll see you next week._  
 _All my love_  
 _-B_

She had to smile at his thoughtfulness. Carefully, she twirled the rose between her fingers, smelling it before laying it on the nightstand and following his advice.

In the bathroom, she was greeted by a small bottle of bath salts. “Use me!” the attached note read.

Still smiling, she shook her head. After all their years together, he could still surprise her.

Touched by the gesture, she started to run herself a bath, got her phone and undressed while the tub filled. Once she had gotten comfortable in the hot water under the foam, she dialed his number. After the third ring, he picked up.

“Hey. How are you?”

“Tired, but okay. Miss you, though.”

“I miss you, too.”

“Thank you for the rose and the bath salts.” She made sure to dabble loud enough for him to hear at the other end of the line.

“My pleasure. Where are you?” he asked, not quite sure if he had heard what he thought he heard.

“In the tub, enjoying your gift.”

He groaned. The mental image of his wife taking a bath was not one he needed right now. He hadn’t seen her in over a week, wouldn’t see her for almost another one, had to concentrate on important business, and now, the thought of her naked form refused to be ignored, suppressed or forgotten.

Obviously, she had heard him and drawn the right conclusion. She laughed softly. “Sorry,” she said, then switched timbre and added with a huskier voice, “I wish you were here, too.”

Yep, she definitely wasn’t helping with his predicament. “Sweetheart…” His tone carried a warning, but they both knew she would take it as serious as he meant it – not very much.

“Next week,” she promised.

“Next week,” he affirmed. “I’ll leave you to your bath. Get some sleep and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“You will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He hung up, pushing the thought of home and his wife to the side in order to focus on the matter at hand. It was their life, they had walked into this situation with their eyes open. That didn’t mean they didn’t occasionally wished it were different, easier, normal. So it was the little things they clung to. Things like notes with words of love left behind for the other to find, things like daily phone calls even from one end of the planet to the other, things like bubble baths at the end of a stressful week.

With a content sigh, she put the phone aside and sunk deeper into the water, letting her muscles relax, closing her eyes, dreaming of next week.

End.


End file.
